Silver
by Dreamer of Darkness
Summary: A prophecy passed down for generations. An unexpected hero. What will happen when a new Rider appears? Please read and review! 4th chapter is now up!My first Eragon fic. Better than it sounds.[ON HOLD]
1. Origins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or Eldest. Rub it in, why don't you?

(Goes off and cries in a dark corner)

**This is the first multiple chapter story I've ever done. My writing is really bad, but I had to do this story. It's been in my head for a while and when I get an idea in my head it won't go away until I've written it. Please review and tell me what's good, what's bad, and what should be changed. No flames!**

Silver

Chapter 1-Origins

Atrea closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair behind her, the sun reflecting off the silver streaks that framed her face. The Beor Mountains lay spread below her, stretching beyond her eyesight like a vast, white ocean. She was sitting on the neck of her glistening silver dragon, Garett. Today was the first time they had been able to fly in at least a month.

They hadn't been able to fly because the city she and her father lived near had been very busy lately. She could have been spotted by the dwarves that lived there, and that was something they couldn't let happen. No one could know about her and Garett. Her ancestors had spent the past three hundred years guarding Garett's egg, and now that it had hatched there was no way they were going to blow their cover.

Garett's egg had been found in a cave next to the corpse of his mother by one of Atrea's ancestors, about two hundred years before the Fall. In the cave, there had been a prophecy. There was also a warning not to tell anyone of the egg's existence or it would be taken away before fulfilling the prophecy. So her family had gone into hiding in the Beor Mountains. The ancestor who had received the egg had built a home in the Beor Mountains that not even the most observant traveler would notice. This was important as they lived close to a city so they could buy the supplies they couldn't produce.

Atrea opened beautiful silver eyes and reexamined her surroundings as Garett slowed to land on a plateau about halfway up a mountain. They came to this spot whenever possible and would spend hours in silence, watching the animals when they appeared or staring at the sky.

'_We don't have long until we have to go back.'_ Garett informed his rider.

'_We won't stay long. I just need to get out and relax for a little while. I've had a bad feeling all day, like something horrible is going to happen soon.' _Atrea replied, settling into a comfortable position against Garett's side.

_'Just don't lose track of time like you usually do,'_ the silver dragon said irritably. _'I don't want to get in trouble with your father again.'_

They both fell silent, gazing at the stars in a trancelike state. They left after only two hours, flying fast to beat her father back home. As they landed, Garett's wings causing a back draft that blew the dead plant-life of the small plateau, a hole suddenly opened up in the wall. Out came an angry and worried looking dwarf.

'_We won't get in trouble, huh, Atrea?'_ Garett said sarcastically.

'_Sorry, Garett. I thought he would be gone longer.'_, Atrea said apologetically, as she glanced nervously at her father.

The resemblance between father and daughter was uncanny. They shared the same stubborn chin, small nose, and wavy, black hair; however, while his hair was worn long in the normal dwarf style, hers was cut just past her shoulders. Unlike most dwarves, Atrea was small and slender, more like an elf or human in her build. Most dwarves had dark eyes, black or brown, but hers were a startling silver that glinted like metal, matching the scales of her dragon perfectly. Most would believe that the silver streaks in her bangs were dye or magic, but in fact she was born with them. They were as reflective as her eyes and nearly blinding in the sunlight. She now tucked one of the brilliant bangs behind her ear as she shifted from foot to foot nervously.

'**Where have you been?! I've been worried sick.' **her father said angrily.** 'I go to Buragh for two hours and you run off to who knows where. Something could have happened to you. You could have been hurt, or killed, or seen. All it takes is one mistake and our lives are ruined."**

**'You shouldn't worry so much, dad. I'm always careful to avoid being seen and I had Garett with me. You're not saying that you don't think Garett can protect me, are you? Or that I can't protect myself? I'm a powerful magician and Garett is a full- grown dragon. I'm more than capable of sensing anyone around me. So why can't I fly when I want?'**

**'It's not that I don't trust you or think you're not competent. It's just that everyone makes mistakes, even you, and we can't risk even one.' **He sighed.** 'I'm sorry I jumped on you. I've been on edge lately for some reason. Let's just go inside and eat something, then we'll go to bed.'**

**'Garett needs to go hunting tonight. He hasn't had any meat for a few days.' **Atrea informed her father.

At this statement Garett nodded his head in agreement before flying off. Atrea and her father walked into their home and the door closed behind them. Her father went into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients to make dinner. Atrea decided to help him by cleaning dishes and setting the table.

After their simple but filling dinner, Atrea and her father decided to go to bed. Atrea loved her bedroom. The furniture was sparse, but it was comfortable and she felt safer here than anywhere else. There were books everywhere. Atrea loved to read and her father bought her books whenever possible.

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about the prophecy that had been passed down in her family. She recited it in her head:

_A shroud of darkness will cover the land._

_When the sapphire of hope arises,_

_the silver one will hatch,_

_and the savior will appear._

_An impossible bond will be made,_

_And death and shadow will stop the conqueror._

She snapped out of her trance at the sound of Garett approaching. He entered the room through the opening in her wall. He settled himself beside her bed and curled up into his usual position.

'_You still have that strange feeling, don't you?' _he asked her, concern in his voice.

'Yes_ The problem is I don't have any idea what's going to happen. ', _she answered.

'_Don't worry. Nothing will happen. You should try to get some sleep.'_

_'You're right. It's probably nothing. Goodnight, Garett.'_

She rolled over in her bed, getting into a comfortable position before she started to fall asleep. Garett wrapped his tail around her small frame protectively. They both slept peacefully, unaware of the horror that was to befall them that very night.

**In case you're confused, Atrea is a dwarf. I thought it was pretty obvious when I compared her to her father but some people said they couldn't tell. I know the prophecy sucks, but I was focusing more on the story. This chapter is really slow because I had to explain her background. I swear the next chapter won't be so boring!!R&R!**


	2. In the Dead of Night

**Disclaimer: You've seen the first chapter. Why should I put it in this one?**

**It's not any better than the first one. Hopefully it's not worse. I won't put the next one up until I have at least five reviews.I really need to know what to change. The more reviews I get the better my writing is, and it desperately needs improvement. **

Silver

Chapter 2-In the Dead of Night

'_Wake up, Atrea! We have to get out of here!'_

Atrea's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, startled out of her sleep by Garett's mental yell.

'_What's wrong, Garett?' _she asked, giving him a frightened and curious glance.

_'Someone's in the house that shouldn't be. We need to get your father and get out of here **now!**'_

Atrea immediately reached out with her mind for any unfamiliar presence. Ignoring the usual presence of her dad and Garett, she found what she was looking for. Two strange presences were inside the house, and she couldn't sense what species they were.

_'I don't know what they are. They're definitely not elves, humans, or dwarves. They can block me from their minds so they must be fairly powerful.'_ She told Garett. _'Go outside and dad and I will meet up with you.'_

Without replying, he flew through the opening in her wall and out of sight. She quietly got out of her bed and walked to the door. She opened it and checked to see if anyone was there before entering the hall. She snuck to her father's room and panicked when she saw her father's door ajar. She could see shadows moving toward his bed, but couldn't get her body to move.

She watched in horror as one of the shadows lifted a knife over its head before plunging it downward into his back. She regained control of her body and ran into his room, clutching the sword she was thankful to have remembered when leaving her room. She glanced at the bleeding corpse of her father on the bed before turning away. She couldn't afford to lose control of herself now. She would cry for him later, when she was safe.

She examined the cloaked figures before her. She couldn't see much of them, but she could see their backs were hunched and where their mouths should be they had beaks.

'_So these are the Ra'zac dad told me about. This will be a harder fight than I originally planned._' She thought to herself when she recognized the bizarre creatures. Her face settled into a determined expression as she prepared herself for a long fight.

**'Weee cannot let thisss one essscape. We already failed to captuuure the lassst one.' **the taller of the two said to his companion.

The birdlike creatures started towards her, splitting up to cover her on both sides. She quickly drew her sword and moved into her usual defensive stance. Despite her small stature, she was an intimidating figure with the deadly blade glinting in her hands.

_'Garett, go to the front opening and wait for me. Be ready to leave fast.' _She told him.

'_Be careful. They're strong and Alagasia can't afford to lose you. If you can, get away without having to fight.'_ he warned her.

Atrea lunged at one of the Ra'zac while dodging the blade of the other. She continued to dodge their attacks, blades flashing in a dance only the participants could understand. She was slowly moving towards the door. Once she was close enough, she turned and ran through the opening, calling on her magic to close and lock the door behind her.

She ran through the winding hallways, expertly weaving her way towards the front door. As she approached the exit, she heard the sounds of a struggle outside.

_'Garett, what's happening out there?' _

_'The Ra'zac's flying horses are out here. They're keeping me from landing.'_

_'Hold on a little longer. I'm almost there. I'll find a way to hold them back or get to you.'_

When the door opened, she saw that the lethrblaka were attacking Garett whenever he got too close. Atrea saw a large mound of rocks a short distance away and climbed onto it. Garett managed to swoop down and grab her in his claws without getting hurt by the flying steeds. The lethrblaka were torn between staying with their children and chasing their prey. In the end, they decided to stay at the underground home, leaving Garett and Atrea to escape safely.

When they were a safe distance away Garett landed and set Atrea down gently. She sat there for a few minutes, calming herself.

_'Will you be o.k.? or would you like to be alone for a little while?' _Garett asked her, concern and sorrow in his voice.

At his words something inside her broke. She could feel the cold tears running down her face, but didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing it would be pointless. Images of her father flashed through her head. Her father smiling at her as he healed her cut knee. The time they'd almost destroyed the kitchen while he tried to teach her to cook. The long hours he had spent teaching her sword fighting and magic. His corpse sprawled on the bed in the position in which he'd been sleeping, the same peaceful expression on his pale face.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, her body racked with sobs. Garett curled up behind her and put his wing around her shoulders. She felt slightly better with his calming presence beside her, and her tears ended soon.

_'Thanks for staying with me, Garett. I'll be fine. I just needed to get that off my chest.' _She said as she wiped the last of her tears on her sleeve.

_'Of course I stayed with you. I'm your friend and dragon. I wouldn't leave you in such a state. Just remember that time heals all wounds. And if time won't, then friends will. Now, you should try to get some sleep. You'll no doubt need it tomorrow.'_

_'You're right, Garett. You should get some sleep, too. '_

_'I'll keep watch for a little while, just in case. I'm not really tired.'_

_'Garett?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Where will we go from here? We obviously can't go back home, and we don't know where the Varden is. We can't go into the Empire or we'll be found. The only place we have left is the elves, and I doubt they would believe our story just because we say it's true.'_

_'I'm sure we can find a way to prove our story is real. It's too late and you're too exhausted to decide something like this right now. Sleep now and we'll figure it out tomorrow.'_

_'You're going to keep saying that until I agree, aren't you?'_

_'Yes, I am.'_

She sighed and curled into his side. _'Well then, goodnight, Garett.'_

_'Goodnight, dear heart.'_

**I was kind of depressed when I wrote this. I'd love to know what you think. Remember I need five reviews. Flames don't count and will be ignored. Any ideas for the story are welcome and you will be given credit in the beginning of the chapter.R&R**


	3. Journey

**Disclaimer: **Why would I go through the trouble of putting it up here when it's in the first chapter?

**I've only had one review so far, but I decided to put this chapter up anyway. Most people don't read past the first chapter. To those of you who did , Thank You!! I would like to thank blueyedragon09, the only person who reviewed so far. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two. It's really more of a filler chapter.**

Silver

Chapter 3-Journey

Atrea groaned as she began to slip back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and immediately covered them with her hand, startled by the brightness of the sun. She was confused as to where she was and why she wasn't in her bed. Then she remembered the events of the night before.

She let herself cry for her father one last time. She then steeled herself and set about scouting out their surroundings. She knew they must be far from her home because she couldn't recognize the area. Garett had landed in a small valley between two mountains. It was filled with wildlife and many varieties of plants.

Garett put his head up and, yawning noisily, said,_ 'Good Morning, dear heart. Did you get any sleep?'_

'_I got a little. I'm still tired, but I'll be over it soon. Do you still think we should go to Ellesmera?'_

'_Yes, I do. Didn't you hear what those foul bird spawn said? They've already tried to capture a Rider. That means there's another one out there somewhere. It's probably the "Sapphire of hope" mentioned in the prophecy.'_

'_I was thinking that, too. We'll need some supplies. Or at least _I_ will. I won't need meat because you can hunt for yourself and I don't eat it, but I'll still need to buy some vegetables. I'll also need to get a map somewhere. Otherwise, we won't have a clue where to go.' _Atrea said thoughtfully.The need for a cloak, flint, and other such items was already taken care of. Atrea hadn't noticed in the excitement of last night, but Garett had grabbed a bag with some bare necessities in it. Atrea had always kept it packed just in case, and it looked like it had finally paid off. He had told her about it when they were flying away from the Ra'zac.

She walked over to the satchel before reaching in and pulling out a brown cloak that blended perfectly with the mountains around her. She now placed it on her small shoulders, careful to keep her face hidden. She stuffed the shoulders to keep her size from drawing any unwanted attention. She searched for the nearest city with her mind, looking for a large gathering of dwarves. After locating it, she began the long walk. Garett stayed behind so no one would find out about him; although their connection grew weaker the farther she walked away, they could still feel the ever-present strand of thought that would forever bind them together.

Eventually she saw the massive gates of the city, and learned from the writing on the gates that the city was Tarnag. She remembered the things her father had taught her about the large city. It was home to the largest dwarf temple in existence, Celbedeil, which was run by the Dûrgrimst Quan, a small but powerful clan of priests. The city, however, was run by the Ragni Hefthyn, or River Guard. It was the main source of grown foods for the dwarves, as most weren't ready to come out of hiding and live in such an open area yet.

She entered the city without any trouble, noticing as she did the sheer number of dwarves present. She wasn't used to being around more than a few people at a time and was nervous at first. When no one pointed her out as an intruder, or even gave her a second glance, she felt her anxiety recede. She walked through the market while comparing prices and produce. She noticed how much more variety there was than in Buragh, where she and her father had gone when in need of something that they couldn't make.

She noticed in her wandering that the only men present were the elderly or disabled. The stalls were run by women. Everywhere she went, she heard people talking about a new Rider, and there were even mentions of war. She also found out that the Rider had been in the city only a few days ago. She was thankful that her disguise hid her well enough that no one noticed her; the information she was hearing was very valuable.

_'If they've been to the dwarf cities, then they must have met up with the Varden. The prophecy is being set into motion. I have to get to the Elves soon or I'll be useless.'_**s**he thought to herself. Although she didn't admit it, she was excited about the prospect of meeting another Rider and dragon. She loved her father and Garett, but growing up with only two people for company was extremely boring.

She finally found a stall with reasonable prices and good products. She bought enough for just a few days, knowing that the flight couldn't take long on dragon back no matter how far they went. She also found a small shop that sold things such as maps and other written materials. She bought a map of Alagaësia that, naturally, didn't show the elves' or the Varden's locations. It didn't matter as she could fill in the information from memory later.

She finally finished after several hours and quietly exited the city. Once again, no one noticed her. She walked faster returning than leaving as she was eager to be with Garett again. She felt nervous when they were apart. She had been bonded with him at birth and couldn't imagine life without him. This was as close as she ever wanted to come to it. As soon as she was close enough for them to communicate he asked her,_ 'Did anything happen? You got everything you need, right?'_

'_Yes. It was easier than I thought, but I'm glad to be back with you. We have enough supplies to make the trip, but I got as little as possible. I want to travel light. You never know what we might run into.'_

Garett had been hunting while she was gone and was now finishing off the remains of a Feldûnost, the horns of which had been torn off and tossed aside. He finished the meat he had in his mouth before responding to her, spending the time deep in thought.

'_If we don't stop except when I have to rest we could make it in three days, maybe four. We need to get there as soon as possible.' _he said in a thoughtful tone.

'_We'll start first thing tomorrow. Right now it's too late to start such a long journey.'_

Finishing off the last piece of his goat, he replied, _'In that case, we should both get some sleep. I don't see any reason for me to keep watch tonight.'_

'_Go ahead and sleep if you want.' _she said while giving him a soft look,_ 'I need to work on this map first.'_

'_Fine with me. Just make sure you get some sleep.'_

'_Don't worry. I will.' _She assured him.

Garett curled up in a ball with his tail sticking out; just as he had done since the first day he hatched. He was asleep within minutes, snoring just loud enough for her to hear it. She stayed up for several hours past him; she was drawing the positions of the Elven cities on her newly acquired map with the quill and ink she had bought at the same time. Once she finished she placed the items in the bag before curling up against his side, his tail instinctively wrapping around her. She quickly slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep. Tomorrow she would begin the journey that would change her life forever.

**I know the ending was sappy, but I kind of lost inspiration. I was going to start straight into her meeting the Elves, but I decided I should explain how they get supplies for the journey. She knows the position of the elf cities because her father taught her. Her ancestor was alive long before the Fall and was a friend of the Elves; therefore her family knows where the cities are.Just to warn you her story _will not _directly interfere with Eragon's. Once again, I need reviews. Flames are not accepted, as always. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to finish the next chapter because I'm having trouble writing it. **


	4. Meeting

**Here it is!! I know it took a while but I had a hard time figuring out what should happen. Plus my friend took forever to beta it. Thank you to those who have read this story so far. **

Chapter 4

Meeting

Atrea jumped down to the ground lightly. She stumbled slightly before regaining her balance; her legs were sore from staying on Garett's back for so long. She looked around her, awed by the beauty of the lake she and Garett had landed by. Garett stood behind her, just as entranced by the sight before them. After four days of traveling they had reached Eldor Lake. From here they would have to continue on foot.

Atrea had only walked a little ways into the forest before she was stopped by three elves. She had been afraid since Garett had left her, unable to contain his hunger that had been building up for four days, and when the elves appeared out of the trees she almost jumped in fright. Luckily she contained herself and began to study the three men in front of her. They were tall, as were all elves, and towered over her slender frame. They had the slanted eyes and hawkish noses characteristic of most elves. Two had hair so light it was more white than blond, while the third had hair as dark as the night.

**"Why have you come to our forest, dwarf?"** demanded the dark-haired one.

In reply, Atrea touched her first two fingers to her lips and said,

**"Astra esterni ono thelduin."**

The trio looked surprise but recovered quickly and finished the greeting, confusion and joy in their voices. Atrea recited the final line, deciding it was a good idea to get on their good sides. She could tell that her knowledge of Elvin traditions and her show of respect had raised their opinion of her slightly.

**"You have yet to answer our question. What is your reason for coming here?" **asked the black-haired one again. Apparently he was the leader and spoke for the others.

"**My dragon and I need to see the your king or queen as soon as possible."**, she said, still speaking in the Ancient Language. The shock was evident on their faces.

**"You speak the truth. How can you be a Rider? The last egg is in Galbatorix's possession and any stray ones would have been found by now."**, said the leader, his voice suddenly full of suspicion.

Atrea gave them a brief explanation of the prophecy and how her ancestors had hidden the egg until it hatched for her. She went on to explain what had happened to her father.

**"Call your dragon. Although you speak in the Ancient Language we must be sure of your honesty." **This time it was one of the blond elves.

She sensed Garett flying towards her before she could give him any orders. He had been listening the entire time and had heard what the elf said. In moments he was landing, the group in the clearing backing up to avoid being buffeted by the strong winds his wings created. The elves approached him slowly and respectfully before exchanging the proper greeting, Garett projecting his answers directly into their minds.

**"Now you have proof. Will you take me to Ellesmera or refuse the help that is being so freely offered?" **

**"We will begin our journey tomorrow. It's too late to start tonight. You can stay with us tonight."**

**"Thank you. I was wondering if you could answer a question." **The elves finally shifted their attention from Garett to her. **" While in Tarnag, I heard rumors of another Rider, and there was even mention of war. I assume that the dragon is sapphire and the war is being started because you think having him will enable you to win. Am I correct?"**

**"How do you know about the dragon's color?"**

**"It's mentioned in the prophecy. _A shroud of darkness will cover the land. When the sapphire of hope arises, the silver one will hatch, and the savior will appear. An impossible bond will be made and, and death and shadow will stop the conqueror. _I'm not sure about the last line, but the rest of it's pretty clear." **She explained.

**"You are correct. As for the war, now is not the time. You can discuss that with the queen."**

**"So the Elves have a queen?"**

**"Yes. Her name is Islanzadi. She has ruled since the death of King Evandar." **

Atrea thought about what to say to the queen as she walked with the elves to their home. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice when the elves stopped. She looked around, at first not seeing anything other than trees. Slowly, her eyes began to make out the form of several huts at the base of a gigantic tree.

The elves set about making dinner as Atrea watched, thankful she didn't have to supervise the cooking of her meal to avoid eating meat. The dark-haired elf, who had introduced himself as Lifaen, and one of the fair-haired elves, named Nari, prepared the food, while the last one, Celdin, gathered the necessary dishes. It took slightly longer than normal due to the absence of Edurna, whose hut Atrea would be staying in. He was away on business for the queen.

**"I hope you don't mind, but elves don't eat meat. You are welcome to hunt for yourself as long as you keep it away from our cities." **Nari told her.

**"Actually, I don't eat meat either. In fact I have trouble just watching Garett eat." **

_'I never knew you were bothered by it. I'll try to refrain from eating in your presence from now on.'_

_'Thank you for the offer, Garett, but I don't mind. After all, you're a dragon, a born hunter. I don't expect you to be a vegetarian.'_

The elves recognized that they were talking to each other and waited until they were finished to inform her that the meal was ready. They ate quietly, Atrea discussing the events of the day with Garett; the elves, no doubt, were thinking about what had happened and what having a new Rider that no one knew about on their side could mean. Once they had finished they went to their respective rooms, Garett staying outside as the buildings weren't made to accommodate dragons.

Atrea laid in her bed for several hours before falling asleep, her exhaustion overcoming her nervousness at not having Garett beside her. It seemed like only a few minutes until she was being woken by Celdin and handed a tray with a small breakfast on it. She got dressed and went outside to find Lifaen waiting for her at Garett's side. He had already packed enough for the trip and the bags were hanging off the saddle on Garett's back. They climbed onto the gleaming neck and he shot off into the air.

Although he was nervous at first, Lifaen eventually adjusted to the sensation and began to enjoy it. They had a long journey ahead of them and had to progress slowly to avoid setting off the traps that had been placed for intruders. Slowly but surely they made their way towards Ellesmera, the queen, and Atrea and Garett's future.

**I hope you liked it. I have the next two chapters written and will probably have the entire story done by the end of next week. Spring break has finally started and I've been having a burst of inspiration for almost a week. All I have to do is type them and send them to my friend. PLEASE REVIEW! I need some feedback!Even if it's just to point out a mistake or comment on something you think should be changed I'll appreeciate it. All you have to do is click the little button in the corner.**


End file.
